Like Peanut Butter and Jelly
by ShizukaUsami89
Summary: He was the jock, he was the hero and damn he was the most popular guy there is! Alfred F. Jones, every girl wants and every guy wishes to be. However, it wasn't always like that. He was a fat-ass science geek in grade-school with the funny glasses and nobody noticed him. Well, except the only person he hasn't spoken in 6 years and has been around for the past 9 years, ALONE.
1. Prologue

**It has been a really long time since I last posted a story in … And for some odd reason, I'm writing in the Hetalia section.**

**I've been in the fandom for two years or so, ON and OFF, and ON again. I tried to escape but, well, I can't. England and America are singing to me. I cannot ignore that…**

**Anyway, here is one story that kept bugging me for the last month. A story for GakuenAU! Hope you all enjoy it. R&R everyone…**

_**Prologue:**_

"_Alfred, don't be sad… You're the hero, right?"_

_Alfred pouted and buried his face on his blue backpack. He always got bullied and picked on but never that he once cried or got upset. He just acted like a true hero and ignored the 'names' that other children called him._

"_But I'm weak… I'm no hero if I can't do anything heroic like Captain America… All I am is 'FATTY ALFIE' or 'MEATBALL' or 'CAPTAIN PIGGY' to them… I can't even protect you…" The American boy whined as he fisted his hands on his bag._

"_Of course you can… You always did…" the voice spoke with a hint of a smile. "You promised me that I will never be lonely, that you will always be there for me… I believe you. And for me, a true hero is measure not by his physical strength but the strength of his heart."  
"You have a very strong heart, stronger than anyone in this entire world could have… You need not to change. No matter what they call you… What they think of you… Those are nothing compared to what you really are…" The voice spoke with such honesty and trust which uplift Alfred's wavering heart._

_Alfred stood up and smiled his goofy smile with his chubby cheeks prominent with a tinge of pinkish hue. He let his bag and lunchbox rest on the grassy slope and held the owner of the voice, "I promise I'll always be with you and protect you! I'll always make you happy, just stay with me okay?" he spoke with his usual energetic glee._

"_Y-Yes, yes… I g-get it… Now don't look at me like that Alfred!" _

_Alfred grinned and held out his pinky, "Let's seal this with the cool promise thingy that Kiku thought me!"_

"_O-Okay…"_

_With their pinkies entwined and smiles on their lips, they said the words with such truth as they vowed, "Forever will be, Together be close…" the Voice whispered with a smile._

"_To infinity and beyond…" Alfred added._

"_Cannot be parted like Ebony and Ivory…"_

"_Inseparable like Peanut Butter and Jelly!" Alfred concluded._

_**Yeah right… like Peanut Butter and Jelly…**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I thank everyone who has been kind enough to read, review, follow and favorite. I'm honored.**

**I wish to remind you that I will be focusing more on Alfred's point of view to make things interesting. He's quite the character to have a very simple perspective on the outside despite his deeper nature (or whatnot).**

**Thus, without further ado... The start of out story, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Again**

Ah, spring again. What more can one possibly wish? The sun was up, air was cool and refreshing and students filled the streets up to the local high school. Everyone was cheery and excited to once again attend school, especially, the ones who are at the last year of their 'happy-go-lucky' high school life. One of them was the resident jock and self-proclaimed hero, Alfred F. Jones.

If anyone asked a 'World Academy' student who Alfred F. Jones was, they'll either shyly or zealously blabber things about him or brush you off with a side comment, 'an arrogant jerk'. Opinions are opinions, but it didn't affect the known "Hero of the Court" in anyway. Nothing could break down his smile and positive aura. However, rumor has it that there was something that could stir a storm inside the hero. And that was observed during his first year in high school, which was held secret by the witnesses and did not spread amongst the students.

"Good morning Alfred!" one of the girls, who was passing by, greeted, the tall sandy haired boy with ocean blue orbs behind red framed spectacles.

"Good mornin' to you too…" Alfred flashed his usual hero smile and waved his hand, making the girl squeal and run up to her friends, who were equally zealous at such gesture. He really had that effect to more than half of the female population of the school; however, he never had a relationship with one of them. EVER. Some say that the hero was too busy with school and his basketball team winning the National Championship two years in a row or that he had a secret girlfriend in another school. Thus, speculations arise and die down. The boy did not say a word for it more than a smile and a shake of his head. Affection or attraction was a feeling that the teen did not encounter, they say. However, contrary to common belief, Alfred did encounter that feeling. He had dealt with such emotion but it has been exactly six years since he thought of it. Now, all he wanted was to graduate, win the championship and get to a great college for Astrophysics if he wants to get to NASA.

**Little did Alfred F. Jones knew, 'six years ago' was going to greet him again.**

BANG! A body collided with a bin on the alley as the hero passed by, sending Alfred to a halt. He glanced at the place to the source of the sound. Three men wearing street clothes were circling the dumpster. Alfred squinted and saw a silhouette of a person on the ground, his eyes widened when he noticed that the person was wearing the uniform of his school.

'_Woah… This guy's from our school…' _Alfred thought and shook his head. _'Seriously, bullying is still sick until today… These dudes have the nerve to bully someone from the school of the all-around hero…' _he smirked. _'I'll teach ya all a lesson…'_

With that in mind, Alfred cleared his throat and hollered a loud, "Yo!" with a matching wave of the hand. The men looked back at him with penetrating glares, all of them looked familiar to the teen but he couldn't put his finger to where he had seen them. Brushing that small thought out of his mind, Alfred stepped forward and smiled brightly, "Good mornin'!" he greeted.

"What do you want Jones… We ain't dealin with your bullshit, not when we're suspended for two fuckin' weeks…" One of the men growled. He was wearing a green hoody and grey sweatpants. His brown hair was slicked back.

Alfred's eyes widened, _'They know me, so they're from school…'_

"Well guys, sorry to burst your bubble but I won't let you beat the crap out another student…" the bespectacled teen sighed. "So just step aside and I won't kick your asses 'cause that won't be pretty…" he chuckled, confidently intimidating the trio.

"Heh, three of us and one idiotic hero… Sounds fair…" the hoody guy smirked as he cracked his knuckles, "Let's see if you live up to your hero mode, Sir Power Forward…" he growled and charged at Alfred along with his friends.

"I ain't called Power Forward for nothing…" Alfred chuckled and dodged the first blow, as he countered with a hook punch straight to the jaw of the first guy. He swung his school bag straight to the face of the second guy along with combo punch straight to the solar plexus. _Two down and one to go._

The last guy swallowed thickly as he gritted his teeth in both fear and frustration. "Damn it…" he cursed under his breath.

Alfred looked at him skeptically then smiled, "You know, it'll be cool if you help your buddies to get away or else I'm going to beat the crap out of them… By the way, I'll include you by then. So?" he asked, expectantly.

The guy scampered to his friends and helped them to stand up. "One day, Jones… One fuckin' day" he muttered as he helped his friends to leave.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll wait for you…" Alfred grumbled back. He smiled to himself. He was the hero once again! He always felt good about himself whenever he could fight off a bully. The teen experienced it before and it wasn't pretty. He damned those days and became a 'hero'.

'_Well, with that over… time to greet the unfortunate victim… bet this'll add up to my fanbase…' _he thought and looked back at the person whom he saw sat amongst the trash.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Alfred asked as he approached the person who kept his face away from the other. "Come on, I saved you… Can't you even say thanks? Or did they do so much to you, you can't say anything…" he grumbled and took out a face towel from his bag and handed it out to the guy.

'_Blonde hair… Pale skin…' _Alfred thought as he observed the other who was reluctant to respond. Somehow, this scene gave him the air of nostalgia. Somewhere in the past, he had felt this odd feeling which was sinking in his stomach.

_**The place, the time were the ones which were different… the person was…**_

"Thank you for saving me, but please, I would like you to leave…" the person mumbled, startling Alfred from his train of thought. He had thick English accent which was noticeable despite that he whispered.

"That's not nice… Come on; at least accept the towel…" Alfred insisted yet he his mind told him that he should listen and leave though his heart whispered to stay and care.

The victim's shoulders tensed and slumped. A quick turn of his head, he faced the bespectacled teen. His emerald eyes met ocean blue ones, "Please…" he paused and turning his head away, breaking the contact.

"Leave me alone" he whispered, closing his eyes.

_**The same.**_

Alfred's breath was caught on his throat, his eyes wide and his heart stopped. A sudden surge of memories flooded the hero's mind but one thing was vivid.

_**A name.**_

"A-Arthur?"


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own APH._  
**

**Greetings! Thank you so much for reviewing my lovelies!**

**It is truly an honour to be at your service, even though I'm merely a novice at writing such stories. By the way, if you ever wish to see what Alfred looks like when he was still in primary school simply copy this link : ( i139. /albums/ q309/ dowager_16/ ) just take the spaces away.**

**So, just to warn you though, I have the habit of inserting flashbacks, sometimes insides flashbacks themselves (Wait, was that flashbackception? =_=" haha… lame)**

**On with the story then!**

* * *

_Alfred skipped his way through the street to his elementary school. He didn't have a 'buddy' like everyone else. He always walked alone. He does have a friend, a Japanese transferee, Kiku was his name. However, the Japanese had his mom to drive him to school and they lived far from Alfred's house, which was nearer. So, the young hero journeyed alone for he believed that there were some journeys that heroes take on alone._

"_Hey meatball! Got a fridge in there? Don't eat the cafeteria okay?" one of the three children passing by laughed._

"_Don't tease him, he might eat you too" another chuckled._

"_Run for your lives everyone! Haha!" the two ran away from the boy._

_The young American could only sigh in frustration. Yes, he was quite chubby and it was just a month ago when his mum forced to wear spectacles, big round ones at that. Alfred threw a tantrum at that, he didn't want other kids to tease him more by wearing such nerdy looking glasses. But his mum always had a way with him, in the 'old fashioned way'…_

'_BUT MOM…' Alfred cried, stomping his feet and fisting his hands. He was called fatty but adding up nerdy? It was too much!_

'_Look here, little mister… You need to wear these' Amelia reasoned out and thought of a good counter measure. 'You do know that Clark Kent wears glasses and that Superman is Clark Kent.' She started and saw Alfred's eyes sparkle, which made her smile slyly._

'_That means super heroes need some disguise to blend into society. So, Mom thought that Super Alfie needs an alter ego to hide his super hero status…' she led on, observing her son's change in demeanor. 'But if you don't really want to be like Superman…'_

'_I'll wear them! I'll wear them MOM!' Alfred eagerly held his hands up and took the spectacles and put them on._

_And so, the young hero considered himself 'Clark Kent' at the moment. He knew that he should only turn into Superman in times of great danger and when someone needs help, which was right about now…_

"_Give me back my bag!" a small voice exclaimed as Alfred entered school gates._

"_You mean this girly shoulder bag?" a kid with dusty white hair and red eyes mocked the other as he held the apple green-colored bag from a short blonde kid._

"_It's Gilbert again…" Alfred sighed and shook his head._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt, the campus terror, bringing pain and cries since 1__st__ grade. His specialties are robbing lunchboxes, pulling off pranks and bullying shorter kids. He has a younger 'saner' brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt. They're both German but he claims to be Prussian or whatever that is._

"_I said give it back!" the blonde kid spat as he tried to push Gilbert, which was actually a bad move._

"_Got some spunk in ya then huh?" Gilbert grinned and pushed the other harder, sending the boy to the ground. The shorter kid looked hurt but still trying not to cry. The child was acting brave though it was obvious he was scared._

_Alfred gaped and felt his fist shake, his sense of justice was kicking in. He marched up to the bully and gave Gilbert a hard shove. "Hey!"the bespectacled boy huffed as he stood up against the bully._

"_Heh, but if it isn't Captain Fatty to the rescue…" Gilbert grinned like a predator._

"_Give her back her bag!" Alfred commanded and wrestled the other to get the bag back. Though Gilbert was a little taller than him, he didn't back down and fought back._

_Gilbert growled, "Playing hero again huh…"he threw a punch straight to Alfred's cheek. Again and again, he pummeled until he saw a teacher coming their way. The albino stood up and threw the bag at his opponent, "Heh, you're still lucky, Fatty…" he smirked and ran away._

_Alfred felt his body and face aching, 'So much for a hero's morning…' he thought and stood up, taking the bag. He walked up to the shocked kid who was still sitting on the ground. He held the bag up and smiled brightly despite his aching cheeks, "H-Here's your bag…"_

_The kid's eyes were wide. They were the most beautiful shade of green, much like the trees' leaves around the school, skin was pale but it had a tinge of rosy glow on them. 'She's pretty…' Alfred thought as he felt his cheeks heat up, it was weird. He never felt like this before, he suddenly felt nervous. Did he just save a princess? A damsel-in-distress? Was he both a prince and a hero?_

"_T-Thank you for saving me even though it was quite reckless and u-unneeded…" the child stuttered as it took the bag away and slipped it onto one arm up to the shoulder. _

_Alfred blinked and scratched the back of his head, "T-That's okay! I'm the hero! So, I really have to save you, ya know!" he chuckled. "Um… I'm Alfred" he held out his hand as a friendly gesture, "What's your name?" he smiled, wanting to know the name of the 'princess'._

_The child blushed and shook his hand lightly, "I'm A-Arthur… Arthur Kirkland…"he smiled softly._

_The bespectacled boy became redder upon realizing his mistake. He felt a bit disappointed for some reason but still, he remained smiling. __**This person may become a precious friend.**_

"_Nice to meet you…" Alfred hummed._

_He will make sure that this person would no longer cry, unlike when they met. He would be smiling._

"_**Arthur!"**_

* * *

"Jones! Don't slack off! Run, you dummkoft!" Ludwig, the team captain of World Academy Basketball Club, shouted as he led his team to run laps in the court.

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts and followed. He shook his head and continued to run. It was weird, being ambushed by such memories all of a sudden. Six years went by and he remained normal right? He didn't change. He was still Alfred F. Jones, a bit geeky and nerdy yet still athletic. The difference was that he had more friends and considered to be popular. But why? Why would he just suddenly look back when there was so much ahead for him? More importantly, why was Arthur like 'that' to him?

He basically saved the guy from getting beaten into a pulp yet he just went off with a weird look on his face. Arthur just left him in that forsaken alley without looking back.

'_Guess, it's just him… He's always like that… Avoiding me like plague for the damn six years.' _Alfred thought and bumped into a member who was in front of him. "Ugh, sorry!" he mumbled.

"Halt!" Ludwig exclaimed, sending the players into a stop. "Enough for morning practice! Remember to be back later this afternoon, got it?" he instructed and looked at Alfred, "I'm expecting your full attention, got it Jones?" he barked.

Alfred gulped and nodded, "Got it Capt'!" he signaled a thumbs up.

"Alright. Dismiss!"

The players sighed and went to their changing room. Alfred threw his towel in his locker and sighed. Damn, he was frustrated. He didn't mind right? Arthur ignoring him? Yeah, he didn't do anything bad to him to deserve such cold treatment. He was always nice to him. Was it because Arthur became Student Council President and he got all 'grumpy'? Whatever was bothering Arthur didn't concern Alfred anymore, especially when he was always referred to as 'Jones the Bloody idiot'. Yep, six years has been a damn awesome rollercoaster for Alfred without Arthur, so what's new now? Just a few weird dreams shouldn't shake him up.

* * *

The bespectacled boy strode through the empty hall. It was a blessing that it was empty; he didn't want to deal with much attention directed at him for now. Of course it was awesome at first when he got popular but somehow, along the way, he found himself losing his personal space. He always needed to entertain other's attention and boy. It was slowly getting on his nerves.

"Alfred-san?" a small voice called Alfred from behind.

Alfred looked back and smiled at the person, "Yo Kiku!" he greeted and waited for the other to catch up.

Kiku Honda, Alfred's childhood friend since kindergarten, a silent Japanese boy who is living with his mother, alone. He was the closest friend Alfred had until now, well except a certain Brit.

"You seem to be distracted…" The shorter boy asked as they made their way to their classroom, 3-A, the pilot section.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a bit weirded out by somethin'. Ya know Kiku, I've been having silly dreams about someone whom hates me since I don't know when… Weird right?" Alfred laughed and entered the classroom. Taking his seat by the window, he stared out the window, resting his chin on his hand.

Kiku took his seat beside Alfred, "Who is this person? May I know?" eyeing the teen with a knowing glint in his eyes.

The boy sighed, "Nah… It's nothin anyway…" Alfred mumbled through his hand.

'_But he's still botherin me though… __**He's**__ not even looking at me…'_

Suddenly, the door slammed open with a loud bang! A woman in her forties entered. Her hair was in an elegant updo, her electric indigo eyes behind thick black rimmed glasses. She glared at everyone around the class before she slammed the hard covers she was carrying, on the desk.  
"Well, it seems that everyone is quite lively today. I do believe no one will dare to fall asleep while I discuss proper ways of writing." The woman spoke with coldness and strict.

"As if they could…" Alfred muttered under his breath.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Jones!" The woman whipped her head to Alfred's direction, making the boy tense up. "I believe you still have a lot more to improve on, Mr. Star Player… or else… you might miss your last games…" she warned him, narrowing her eyes.

Alfred gulped and scolded himself for such involuntary comment, "Gotcha Mrs. Sullivan… I mean, I understand…" he gulped.

Although Alfred was active in his extra curricular activities in school, he was still a diligent student in all aspects, well except two of it, Writing and History. He was doomed to be in the floating stat for the upcoming games if he didn't improve his ailing grades on the two subjects. And one is handled by the terror/ grammar Nazi, Madam Amanda Sullivan.

"We'll see about that, now. Shall we?" the teacher scoffed and took a stack of papers from her paper bag. "And now, the result of your Preliminary Exams concerning Technical and Literary Writing…" she trailed off as she called each student one by one to return the marked papers.

Alfred squirmed in his seat. He seriously felt that this day would end worse than expected but he hoped he'll survive this class and 'come what may' with others. He just needed to get a passing grade here and he will be all a-okay. Passing all subjects was a requirement to be able to play for the Basketball team and Alfred would do anything for it. God, he prayed everyday just to impress or to take sympathy from this overly strict teacher.

And he wasn't much lucky…

"Alfred Jones…"

The boy stood up and approached the teacher's table to get his paper. His eyes were shut tightly at first and then he gulped before he popped one eyes open to see the result. "Ah man…" A huge red daring **D.**

'_**OH CRAP…'**_

Amanda hummed and tapped her finger on the desk, "I believe we have a rendezvous by lunchbreak, Mr. Jones…"

"Yes, Mrs. Sullivan…"

Alfred returned back to his seat and covered his face with the paper. Kiku looked over at him with worry, "Alfred-san?"

"I'm doomed, dude… I'm fuckin' doomed…" the hero mumbled and slumped on his chair. Whatever the evil teacher was planning, it was probably Alfred's demise as the star player. If it was purely academic or the 'witch' had a personal grudge on the player, Alfred couldn't careless. It all goes down to the possibility that Ludwig won't let him play and later, a one-on-one battle with Mrs. Sullivan, herself.

'_It can't get any worse than this… right?'_

* * *

"Kiku, dude, can you tell her that you'll just help me?" Alfred grumbled as he watched his friend clean up his desk.

The Japanese smiled wryly, "I'm afraid, I cannot present myself to her… Although I get by her class, I'm not the best choice…" he sighed and patted Alfred on the shoulder. He gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, Mrs. Sullivan may look scary but she only means well… You don't know it but this may turn out for the best…"

Alfred looked at his friend confused. He promptly stood up and forced out a confident grin, "Well, heroes have their down days anyway… I gotta get goin'. She might cut my head off if I show up late…" he went for the door. "Wish me luck, dude!" he chuckled and left.

The faculty room was pretty much empty. The other teachers were probably eating out or roaming around the school to check the students. Alfred looked around and saw a blob of hair peeking out from one of the stalls. He wanted to laugh at the sight but stopped himself, a talk was bad enough, and he didn't want to go through detention with her. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door which was already close behind him. The woman stood up and arched a brow, "Mr. Jones, come here… Do sit down…" she gestured to the stool beside her desk.

"I have the feeling you already know why you're here…" she started, eyeing the teen.

Alfred swallowed slowly, "Well, yeah… I suppose so…"

"It's about my exams right? Mrs. Sullivan, Maam, I promise I'll study harder, ya know… I'm just a bit caught up with the upcoming games and all…" Alfred tried to reason.

However, the teacher remained unimpressed. She took out her record book and showed it to Alfred, "Mr. Jones, I would like you to know that you've been behind for the past semester. You've been doing well with your other subjects but paying less attention to mine." She explained.

"I'll have you know that my subject is essential for you to learn or master even in order to survive in the professional field of any interest. Communication is everything; if you don't communicate well with others especially if you can't see them. You have to write your thoughts in a direct and clear manner or otherwise, you'll send the wrong message." Amanda sighed and leaned back on her chair. "You will need a reliable and strict tutor for I could not focus on you alone; there are more of 'you' in this entire institution…"

Suddenly the door opened and closed, followed by the sound of soft set of footsteps approaching them. Alfred chose not to look back even if he was bored being scolded, that'll be a death trap. Though he noticed that teacher's face glow and her usual frown turned into a smile, "I'm glad you're here…" she greeted the one who just entered.

"The director wishes to have a word with you in his office. He says that it's about the restoration of the Drama Club…" the person spoke, the voice which Alfred heard in the beginning of the day. The young hero whipped his head back and came face-to-face with Arthur who was equally shock as him.

"You…"

Mrs. Sullivan smiled at the two, "With your reaction, I'm glad to know that you both know each other." She stood up and patted Arthur's shoulder, "Mr. Jones, here's your tutor." She looked back at Alfred. "My star student, Arthur Kirkland…"

'_**With you? Again?'**_

* * *

**Welp, that escalated quickly... I found myself unable to cut this... XD  
I might edit this (or not). I hope you liked it. By the way, just so you know, my classes in Uni are just starting to get hyped so, I might not be able to update everyday. Maybe every three days!  
Review if you wish~  
**

**ShizukaUsami89**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for umm, what a month or two? Well, you see, I'm just a semester away from graduating so... yeah, sched's kinda hectic and all...**_  
_

**no worries! I'm still writing when I can! I'm trying my hardest to finish this story!  
Thanks to everyone who reviews/favorite/follows this story! I'm not really that great of a writer but I do try!  
This story has angst... YES... a wee bit of humour... (though I have a dry sense of humour).**

**Anyway, on with the story, my lovelies!**

* * *

_Fate is such a cliché writer. To meet, to love and be loved, to leave and to be left behind, and to be found and reunited just to part once again. An agonizing and never-ending cycle in life. It's just a matter of chance to determine how it will continue._

* * *

"Are you serious?" Alfred exclaimed in shock, earning a stern look from Ms. Sullivan and a baffled expression from Arthur. Surely, he had always been the type to overreact at the wrong time.

Ms. Sullivan nodded and narrowed her eyes at Alfred. She stood beside Arthur and put her hand over her precious student's shoulder, "I'm quite certain about this, Mr. Jones. Jugging from your reaction, you seem to know Mr. Kirkland well." she paused and smiled, "I do mean, he is the outstanding Student Council President and I believe he will be uptight concerning your current predicament with catching up for the next test."

Alfred felt his mouth agape, "But...I-"

"Ms. Sullivan, you must be mistaken. I do not know this boy personally. I do hear about him from the students, being the super rookie when we were in our first year. Isn't that right, Mr. Jones? " Arthur interrupted and forced a chuckle. He appeared to be telling the truth, but the absence of life his eyes, proved him otherwise. Politeness could save him from the teacher but not from Alfred.

The bespectacled athlete felt a short pang in his chest with such denial. Well, it was partially true, considering the six whole years without talking or sparing a glance at the other. They might as well consider each other as strangers now.

"He's right, Ms. Sullivan. We're both complete strangers so it would be awkward to study together all of a sudden, right?" Alfred added, avoiding the stare he received from the other blonde.

'Two can play that game, Arthur'

Alfred stood up from his seat, "Ms. Sullivan, ma'am, I can just ask my friend Kiku to study with me." he suggested and turned to Arthur, flashing him a thousand watt smile. "And I don't wanna bother Mr. President, here. I know he's busy and all..."

Arthur's breath hitched and he hastily looked away from the other. Alfred couldn't tell whether it was arrogance, reluctance or sadness that he saw in those once vibrant green eyes. In any case, he didn't care, did he? Whatever bond they formed in the past was already broken, forgotten, **gone.**

'Absolutely, there was something between these two' Ms. Sullivan mused, it was not her business to pry deeper but her business was Mr. Jones' performance in her class. She truly believed that Arthur would be the most appropriate solution to this problem.

She cleared her throat and sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot grant your request, Mr. Jones. If you will be tutored by a friend, there's a possibility that you will not take this seriously as observed in the past. So, whether you like it or not, my dear Arthur is very responsible and he is the only I can entrust you with." the teacher reasoned and smiled at the Brit. "So, Mr. Kirkland, I pray you will help him improve his communication skills..."

The sandy blonde student looked at his teacher, then to Alfred. His eyes closed for a moment as he sighed, "Yes, I believe I can... Thank you for your belief in me." Arthur spoke, almost whispering.

Ms. Sullivan smiled, "Alright, you two may go. Mr. Jones, do not fail this time. I will let you attend practice but if I find out that you are skipping your tutorials. You will be band from the National Tournament until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"

Alfred nodded weakly, "Yes, Ms. Sullivan."

The two students left the faculty in silence, not even sparing a glance at one another. As soon as they stepped out and closed the door behind them, Arthur turned his back from the other, "I have other things to take care of, just leave a message to my secretary."

"I know that you don't want to do this..." Alfred spoke firmly, staring at the other's well-held figure. The Arthur he knew before was less cold and could stare back straight at him, like a true English gentleman, in the eyes when he spoke. But, this Arthur, this stranger, avoided him like plague. Six years could do so much to a person, like what happened to him. He became the star athlete and gained more friends, he became more confident of himself. He became a better person... right?

"Look at me when I talk to you, Kirkland." he growled. It sounded so foreign to Alfred. He never liked Last Name basis.

Arthur stopped yet he did not look back, "Isn't that just rich coming from you?" he scoffed. "The famous jock not getting what he wants... such pity." The Brit looked back at the American, olive green eyes sharp, prominent brows furrowed and a scowl on his lips. "The world doesn't revolve around only you, Jones." he gritted his teeth and faced forward, walking towards the West Wing of the school.

"So if you do wish to end this unwanted acquaintance, I do suggest that you fix your atrocious language you claim to be American." Arthur added and disappeared on the first turn of the hall. Alfred, on the other hand, went to his next class. He was still frustrated with Arthur's indifferent attitude towards him and barely had a decent lunch. They weren't exactly random acquaintances nor were they friends neither. It wasn't his fault that they drifted apart six years ago; Arthur just started to avoid him. The star athlete could recall that he tried to make up and apologize for whatever he did wrong, yet the Brit refused to talk.

'I got angry and spat my own angry words... After that, I don't recall anything anymore' Alfred thought as he entered the Physics lab. He went to his and Kiku's table and sat down with a groan.

"How did the talk go, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked as he continued to check his notes from last meeting.

"Well, the old lady didn't ban me from practice yet, but threatens to kick me off the team if I don't pass her test..." Alfred mumbled as he slumped on the table. Luckily, they haven't set up any equipment yet.

Kiku gave out a small polite smile, "That's not so bad, Alfred-san".

The other sat up and shook his head with a pained smile on his lips, "That's not all, Kiku. There's a catch" he chuckled, earning a confused look from his friend.

"She got me a tutor/watchdog and it's none than that Evil SC President," he laughed sardonically.

"Arthur-san?" Kiku's eyes widened and looked worried for a reason that Alfred has no knowledge of.

"Yeah... kinda weird isn't it? The guy who will help me practically hates my guts. I swear I'm a goner,"

"What did Arthur-san say?"

"I dunno. He kinda agreed and stuff but, I think he won't help me. He hates me for God knows what reason which I don't really know..." Alfred frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

Kiku pressed his lips, forming a thin line, as his brows furrowed. He patted the other on the shoulder and shook his head, "Don't assume the worst, Alfred-san. Arthur-san will never mix school with his personal feelings."

"You two were friends, so, please don't say those kinds of things"

Alfred let out a small laugh, "Friends, huh?"

"WAIT A MINUTE! You two still talk to each other?" the blonde asked in shock. He did feel somewhat hurt. Kiku was hiding such thing? Why? Alfred eyed his friend, waiting for an explanation.

The Japanese paused and took a moment to think. He slightly shook his head and waved both of his hands, "No... Not like before but we are civil to each other".

"Oh..." was all Alfred could say as he stood up from his seat as he saw his Physics teacher walk in.

'So he can talk easily to Kiku but not me... What's wrong with you, Arthur?'

'What did I do to make you hate me?'

* * *

Afterschool practice went well like usual. Alfred would have gone home already but he still needed to attend something. A meeting with Arthur Kirkland. As he made his way through the halls, he came across a female student with twin ponytails and well-tanned skin. She was carrying a box with a stack of papers on top.

"I swear that eyebrows is not a gentleman!" she grumbled. "I'm his secretary not his errand girl!"

Alfred approached the other and smiled, "Excuse me, Miss! D'ya know where the SC is?" he asked.

Michelle stopped and turned around, almost tripping over nothing. Luckily, the jock caught her and took the box from her, "Lemme help ya with that..."

"Thanks... Well, the SC is on the end of this hall. If you would be so kind, please bring those there. I really need to go home early," Michelle pleaded.

Alfred nodded, "No prob! I'm goin there anyway!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" the tanned girl grinned and left.

'Another one saved by the resident hero!' Alfred smiled to himself and headed off to the Student Council room.

* * *

Arthur was checking the plans for the school trips scheduled for next month. So far, the suggestions of the students were the beaches of Miami, Disneyland and other 'vacation getaway'. Only one paper dubbed Museum. He expected this but at least, a single educational spot would be helpful.

'Brats...'

Silence was broken once the door opened with a small creaking noise. Arthur sighed and put the papers down, "Michelle, you can put the papers beside the couch and you can go..." he ordered and looked up, meeting those blue eyes behind red framed glasses. His eyes widened in surprise. The student council president was thinking about the kind of approach that he would do when he faced the American but he did not expect that the blonde would go to him directly after school.

'You can do this Arthur... Just keep calm and carry on.'

Alfred, on the other hand, felt awkward. He didn't know what to do just to be civil with Arthur. No matter what Kiku said, he still felt that Arthur did not trust him at all, nor he to the other. They were like oil and water now. Never mixing, always apart and now was the time that chance granted to oppose that theory.

'You just have to get to his good side again! You've done it before. You can do it again' the jock thought and coughed.

"Ya know, you shouldn't let a girl carry those heavy things..." he started and felt Arthur glare at him.

"That was her job. Only a few number of people exert an effort for this council, so we tend to do more than we are capable of. We, student council members, don't get enough helping hands here because most of the students tend to fawn over jocks, whom seem to be all muscle..." Arthur scoffed and collected the papers from Alfred and put it on his table. After adding a paper weight, he turned to his old friend.

A rare frown was on the blue eyed athlete, "Arthur, I-"

"It's Kirkland to you, Jones..." Arthur corrected instantly, his stoic facade not fading.

Alfred's frown deepened as he felt his heart squeeze as well. He wanted to mend their lost friendship but it looked like Arthur wished the opposite. "Fine, Kirkland. Look, let's just get this over with. You help me pass that stupid exam and we can go back ignoring each other again." Alfred grumbled, words slipping through like venom yet leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

For a moment, he thought he saw Arthur's eyes saddened. The sandy blonde teen turned around, "Of course. It's better if we keep this acquaintance brief. As you can see, I have more things to do than tutor some random jock who's failing at his own language and I'm sure you're busy as well with your games." Arthur replied as he fixed his belongings.

"Well, where do you plan to study, Jones? The library's closing and there is no chance that I will let you go to my house or-"

"My house..." Alfred answered.

"I'm sorry but that's not an option either,"

"What? But I don't know another place, dude! And I bet you don't want anyone to see us together, right?"

Arthur blinked and bit his lower lip, "O-Of course but- Fine. But be prepared, I'm strict in tutoring so be ready for some Spartan education." he mumbled and gathered his belongings. Alfred hummed in agreement.

The two left the school together, walking side by side yet distanced themselves as much as possible. For Alfred, it was like a spell of nostalgia to walk home with Arthur again, minus the talk, laughs and teasing back when they were kids. He would always rush off ahead and kept Arthur panting in exhaustion. The Brit had never had good stamina. He would always get mad at Alfred for it but they would always reconcile before they get home. The jock smiled at the memory. It was silly but it was still precious.

"Jones…"

"Huh?"Alfred cocked a brow.

"Isn't your house that way?" Arthur asked, pointing at the previous intersection.

Alfred blinked and realized that he was spacing out. He chuckled at his mistake and went back, "Sorry… I was just thinking something…"

Arthur eyed the other and sighed, "Stop being an airhead and let's get going. I have to get back before supper,"

"Hey! No need to insult me, dude."

"Shut up…" Arthur mumbled and went ahead.

Alfred couldn't help but smirk. He sped up and caught on the Brit, "Ya know, it's kinda weird that you still know the way to my house…" he commented.

Arthur stopped on his tracks and looked at the other. His expression was of shock and turned into frustration. He scowled at Alfred as his grip on the strap of his satchel tightened. His mouth opened for a sec but closed again. No words escaped his lips yet his eyes spoke volumes.

Alfred looked at him in worry. Did the past really bother the Brit? He couldn't fathom why but every time he tried to lighten the mood and speak of their past, Arthur would suddenly hide himself. It was only a day! It was just today that they got to talk to each other but many things started to stir up.

"Let's just go…" Alfred retracted and went ahead, with Arthur reluctantly following behind.

* * *

**Do review~ It keeps me going if there are still people who reads my stories XP**

ShizukaUsami89 out~


End file.
